Memilih bodoh
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tentang bagaimana cara mereka saling mencintai juga cara mereka saling mengabaikan. [3rd Project 26 #07]


**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

**Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC**

Gintoki, Katsura, Hijikata, Takasugi

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #07**_

_**I'm yours : Rival**_

**Memilih bodoh**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Katsura tidak bodoh. Matanya ada untuk melihat, telinganya ada untuk mendengar, dan otaknya ada untuk mencerna semua yang ia lihat dan ia dengar menjadi sebuah kesimpulan sederhana. Masalahnya ia tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai cara berpikirnya sendiri. Katsura terlalu takut menerima fakta itu, dan memilik bepura-pura bodoh.

Tidak, sungguh dia tidak bodoh seperti yang Takasugi katakan selama ini.

"Zura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! ..aku hanya ingin menyendiri."

"Setelah apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Katsura tidak menjawab, diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat seperti ini, lebih-lebih jika lawan bicaranya adalah Takasugi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya?"

Sudah jelas, Katsura akan terus menunggu. Sekarang ia sedang berpura-pura bodoh dan sebagai ketua klub debat ia akan mempertahankan sifat keras kepala yang membuatnya dihormati anggota klub lain. Lagi pula, menunggu itu tidak selamanya buruk.

"Sudah jelas yang dia inginkan bukan lagi kau, yang dia mau itu Hijikata."

Biar saja, Katsura tidak perduli.

Cintanya sederhana—sangat sederhana malah. Tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Hijikata yang Gintoki cintai, tidak perduli dengan Takasugi yang mencintainya, Katsura hanya mencintai Gintoki dan akan terus seperti itu.

Takasugi bilang dia bodoh, Katsura tidak keberatan. Toh, nyatanya ia memang tidak pintar-pintar amat. Itu sebabnya ia masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini sekalipun Gintoki tidak pernah memandangnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dan hanya sebatas teman-bodoh-seperjuangan. Katsura tidak pernah keberatan, selama ia masih punya satu tujuan yang jelas. Maka akan ia lakukan segala macam cara untuk mewujudkannya.

"Zura,"

"Katsura! Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu, hanya Gintoki yang bisa memanggil aku seakrab itu."

Takasugi hanya menghela napasnya. Mungkin pasrah. Tapi biar, Katsura tidak pernah ingin jadi orang jahat yang sengaja bersikap baik padahal tidak punya perasaan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, Katsura Kotaro adalah orang yang akan menyakiti siapapun yang mengaku cinta padanya—tentu saja terkecuali Gintoki.

"Apa tidak bisa sekali saja kau beri aku kesempatan untuk mencoba?"

"Mencoba? Kau pikir ini sebuah permainan?" Takasugi bukan orang bodoh, tidak seperti dirinya, walau sama-sama terjebak dalam lingkar percintaan sial ini, tapi Takasugi Shinsuke tahu kapan harus pergi dan kapan bisa datang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terus bertahan di tempat yang sama bertahun-tahun dan justru malah keduluan dengan orang lain. "Lagi pula, aku tidak begitu suka permainan."

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi setidaknya sekali saja, tolong anggap serius pembicaraan kita. Kali ini saja, bisakan, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

Begini, biar Katsura jelaskan dulu kondisi sekarang.

Tadi setelah kelas terakhir di ruang biologi Katsura mengajak Gintoki untuk mempir ke kafe dekat stasiun sebelum pulang ke asrama mereka—ajakan kencan terselubung—tapi sayang Gintoki menolaknya. Dengan senyum lebar kawan keritingnya itu merangkul Katsura dan berbisik kalau hari ini dia berhasil mengajak kencan Hijikata—yang secara sepihak Katsura anggap sebagai saingan dalam hal cinta.

Katsura kesal, jelas!

Tapi bukan karena ajakannya ditolak oleh Gintoki.

Katsura justru kesal karena menganggap dirinya kalah dari Hijikata. Kalah dari orang yang tiga hari lalu memanggil dia ke belakang gedung sekolah dan mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Sudah begitu karena tidak terima, Katsura jadi terpaksa menarik Takasugi ikut dengannya membuntuti kencan Gintoki dengan Hijikata ke kafe yang sebenarnya ingin dia kunjungi berdua dengan Gintoki.

Tertawakan saja, Katsura tahu dirinya bodoh.

"Hey, apa kau dengar yang aku katakan, Zura?"

"Kubilang, jangan panggil aku Zura!"

"Kalau begitu serius dikit, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kau seperti ini." Matanya masih mengawasi bagaimana ekspresi senang Gintoki hanya karena bisa makan di satu meja yang sama dengan Hijikata. Sebaliknya, Hijikata sendiri tidak terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, sesekali rival cintanya itu justru menoleh ke arah tempat Katsura dan Takasugi duduk. "Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak membenci Gintoki sialan itu. Padahal dia sumber kesengsaraan buatmu."

Tidak, Katsura Kotaro tidak bisa membenci Sakata Gintoki seberapun besarnya rasa sakit yang sudah diberikan kawan bodohnya itu. Katsura masih tidak bisa mendendam dan masih ingin bertahan dengan harapan suatu saat nanti dewa akan memberi Gintoki pencerahan tentang dirinya.

"Hey, Zura. Aku sedang serius di sini."

"Aku juga serius. Jangan berisik, atau kita akan ketahuan Gintoki." Kepala temannya yang menemai dia ketuk.

"Si bodoh itu tidak akan sadar, dia terlalu senang bisa kencan sepulang sekolah dengan Hijikata."

"Tapi Hijikata sudah tahu, kita tidak bisa tenang saja. Kalau Hijikata bilang pada Gintoki bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Apa pentingnya dia tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingin Gintoki berpikir macam-macam saat melihat kau bersama denganku sekarang."

Takasugi sempat terdiam, terlihat ingin marah tapi dia tahan. "..dia tidak akan perduli dengan hal seperti itu. Percaya padaku."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Hijikata kembali melirik pada sepasang anak laki-laki yang duduk sedikit jauh dari mejanya. Pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar sampai tempatnya, tapi Hijikata penasaran setengah mati, ingin tahu apa saja yang kedua anak itu bicarakan.

"Hey-hey, Hijikata-kun. Kenapa melirik ke sana terus, sih?"

"Ada Katsura dan Takasugi di sana." Teman sekelasnya yang Hijikata yakini menjadi objek pengintaian dua anak lain belakang sana hanya melihat sekilas. Membenarkan kalau dua anak itu adalah dua kawan baiknya, tapi kemudian dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Dari pada itu, Hijikata-kun." Tangan Hijikata diangat, dijadian mainan baru oleh Gintoki. "Apa kau masih belum ingin mengubah jawabmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kencan denganku sekarang?"

Sejujurnya ada alasan kenapa Hijikata mau menerima ajakan jalan Gintoki kali ini.

Sedikit kekanankan, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia ambil agar menarik perhatian Katsura Kotaro. Sejak mendapat penolakan tiga hari lalu, Hijikata tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu dan memilih untuk mempergunakan keberadaan Gintoki agar Katsura lebih perhatian pada dirinya.

Tidak masalah kalau perhatian yang Katsura tunjukan padanya justru perhatian penuh rasa benci. Hijikata tidak terlalu ambil pusing apapun alasan di baliknya, selama bisa membuat mata Katsura Kotaro mengarah padanya itu sudah cukup.

Tidak berbeda dengan Katsura yang terus mengejar Gintoki walau sudah jelas tidak akan pernah mendapat balasan—karena Gintoki sudah bersumpah hanya akan mencintai Hijikata seorang, dirinya sendiri juga bodoh karena ingin menggunakan Gintoki sebagai alat agar Katsura melihat keberadaanya. Menjadi musuh Katsura bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi mendapat status yang berhubungan dengan Katsura cukup untuk membayar lelahnya karena harus meladeni kebodohan Gintoki juga.

"Untuk membuat Katsura cemburu."

"Ohh ... tidak masalah buatku, sih. Kau mau kencan seperti ini saja aku sudah senang."

Lagi ada sedikit aura kebencian yang terpancar padanya dari arah Katsura dan Takasugi duduk saat Gintoki mengangkat dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Nah, Hijikata-kun. Kenapa kau menyukai orang seperti Zura? Dia terlalu bodoh, walau sudah aku tolak, sudah jelas masuk friendzone, tapi dia masih mengejarku."

"Aku sendiri ingin tahu, kenapa kau masih mengejarku walau sudah berulang kali aku tolak... dan tolong jangan seenaknya mengatakan Katsura itu bodoh. Aku tidak terima! Aku mencintai dia, jadi tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menjelek-jelekan dia."

"Tapi itu benar."

"Sekalipun itu benar. Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal jelek tentang Katsura."

"Padahal Zura juga sering menjelek-jelekan namamu, loh."

Hijikata tertawa pelan. Kembali melirik pada Katsura yang sudah terbakar api cemburu sepenuhnya. Keberadaan saingan Hijikata yang lain, si Takasugi Shinsuke di sana terabaikan, dan Hijikata bersyukur karena pilihannya untuk menyetujui kencan dengan Gintoki ini berhasil.

Katsura makin membencinya, Katsura semakin memperhatikannya.

"Benarkah? Dia sering membicarakan aku?"

"Iya, mengatakan hal jelek tentangmu." Senang rasanya bisa tahu tentang ini. "Aku juga pernah memarahi dia karena menjelek-jelekanmu."

"Hah? Kenapa kau marahi? Kau ingin dia semakin membenciku, huh?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak suka saja kalau orang yang aku cintai dijelek-jelekkan."

Yah, kurang lebihnya Hijikata mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, senang bisa tahu kalau Katsura sering membicarakan dirinya. "Lain kali jangan marah kalau dia sedang membahas tentangku. Biarkan saja, aku justru ingin tahu apa saja yang dia katakan."

"Kau juga bodoh ternyata ya, Hijikata-kun?"

Sekali setelah hampir sejam duduk bersama dengan Gintoki di sana, Hijikata memusatkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya ini. Mengabaikan sebentar rasa cemburu Katsura yang membuatnya ingin bernyanyi riang gembira. "Kau baru sadar itu sekarang?"

Hijikata tertawa sebentar, dan kemudian aura ingin membunuh dari arah Katsura jadi terasa semakin tajam.

"Sama seperti dia, sama seperti dirimu, aku juga lebih suka berpura-pura bodoh. Dengan begitu aku bebas mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri. Kau ada masalah dengan caraku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak masalah, selama kau masih mau menghabiskan waktumu bersama denganku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**06/02/2020 06:58**

Yuhuu~ aku datang bawa percintaan rumit mereka berempat. Sejujurnya ide ini udah ada dari lama, malah di konsep yang aku buat ceritanya lebih rumit. Tapi aku males bikin ini jadi panjang, hehehe

Jadi cuma sampai sini dulu, semoga banyak yang suka walaupun mereka berempat bodoh semua. Maaf kalo gaje~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
